Entre el pastel y el amor
by Lady Morgana9
Summary: Una noche de pasteles y colicos (Daphne/Draco/Harry) Reto "Desafiando al azar" propuesto por la pagina A. PriorIncantatem


Disclaimer. Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a J.K Rowling lo demás es invención mía.

Este fic participa del reto "Desafiando al Azar" propuesto por la página " "

Contexto:

Lugar: Sala de menesteres

Género: Parodia

Objeto: Capa invisible

Personaje Masculino:

Draco Malfoy

Personaje femenino:

Daphne Greengrass

Sus cabellos rubios se balanceaban de un lado a otro, aferrando su mochila contra el pecho mientras corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, siendo perseguida por Draco Malfoy, uno de sus mejores amigos desde la infancia. Deseaba poder desaparecer en ese mismo instante, no quería que la viera en ese estado tan vulnerable.

─ ¡Daphne!

─ ¡Déjame en paz!

Pero seguía escuchando sus pasos detrás de ella. No sabía cuántos pasillos ya había recorrido con tal de dejarlo atrás, aunque sin conseguirlo. Ya sus pies no podían correr más, su corazón latía desbocado y en ese momento cuando creía que desmayaría del cansancio y dolor, una puerta apareció frente a ella.

Titubeo un poco antes de decidirse y girar el picaporte y entrar. Con sorpresa miró a su alrededor sin poder dar crédito ante lo que veía. Una hermosa sala decorada con tonos verde y plata, sillones acogedores junto a una chimenea encendida y en el centro una cama enorme con almohadones de la más fina calidad y peluches de diferentes tamaños le daba un aspecto tierno y acogedor, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Y al fondo se vislumbraba una pequeña puerta que imaginaba conducía a un baño.

─ ¿Qué rayos significa esto? ─preguntó contrariado el chico, cerrando la puerta.

─ ¡Maldición, Draco! ¿Es mucho pedir que me dejes en paz por un rato?

El alzó los hombros indiferente, con las manos en los bolsillos recorriendo con la mirada el lugar─ No tenía nada mejor que hacer y ─torció la boca─ Pansy no deja de seguirme a donde quiera que vaya.

─Si, es bastante molesto querer estar solo y que tengas un perrito faldero siguiéndote a todos lados y por más que lo corres ¡No se va!

─Totalmente molesto─ sonrió

─Si y por más que le lanzas indirectas no entiende y como no entiende ¡pues no se va!

─Tienes la boca llena de razón─ se cruzó de brazos sin inmutarse

La joven resopló exasperada─ ¡Fuera de aquí!

Él le ignoró y mirando la cama no pudo evitar preguntar─¿Esperas a alguien?

─ ¡Claro que no! ─exclamó indignada

─Pues sin temor a equivocarme, diría que estamos en la sala de los menesteres y esta se adapta a tus necesidades─ dijo atando cabos─ entonces, la pregunta del millón sería ¿Por qué necesitas una cama?

Más roja que un tomate le contestó─ Malfoy, eres mi amigo pero hay cosas que no son de tu incumbencia.

─ ¿Y porque no?

─Draco ¡Vete de aquí! ─dijo entre dientes, sintiendo una punzada de dolor que le hizo doblarse al instante.

El joven absorto veía la sangre escurrir en las piernas de la chica, mientras esta avergonzada y dolorida no dejaba de apretar su vientre en su desesperación por calmar sus cólicos. Como pudo lo apartó de un empujón y corrió hacia la puerta del baño, encerrándose ahí.

Sin poder salir de su asombro, el joven no sabía si quedarse o salir corriendo ante los ruidos que en su vida había escuchado. Los sonidos de bolsas de plástico, envolturas tiradas al suelo, maniobras indescifrables en el inodoro y maldiciones de la siempre educada y dulce Daphne le hacían cuestionarse si se trataba de la misma persona.

Después de un rato, carraspeó incomodo─¿Todo bien ahí dentro?

Fuertes golpes se escucharon antes de que la puerta se abriera y saliera una rubia despeinada, con ojos que le acribillaban con la mirada y rastros de sangre seca en sus piernas.

─ ¡¿Te parece que estoy bien?!

Malfoy asustado ante su inusual reacción, retrocedió dos pasos─ Sabes, creo que Pansy me parece una mejor opción en este momento.

─ ¡¿Qué se supone que fue eso? ¡¿Una broma?!

─ ¡Sí! ─ella entrecerró los ojos─ digo ¡No! ─rectifico con rapidez

Soltó un chillido de indignación, mientras se dirigía a la acolchada cama, acostándose en posición fetal y abrazando su vientre seguía maldiciendo su suerte.

El chico miraba a todos lados sintiéndose perdido en el espacio y no pudo evitar preguntar lo obvio─ ¿Estas en tus días o te estas muriendo?

Daphne levantó el rostro de entre la almohada y con ganas de partirle un sartén en la cabeza, apretó aún más su vientre y con una mirada de profundo reproche se limitó a ahogar un grito de impotencia contra la almohada.

Sintiéndose culpable por burlarse de la única persona que le estimaba de verdad en el colegio; se acercó con cautela y tocó su hombro─ ¿Daphne?

─ ¡¿Qué quieres?! ─respondió entre sollozos

─oye, creo que te vendría bien un buen─

─ ¡Sí! ─le interrumpió con una sonrisa

─ ¿Si qué? ─dijo confundido

─ ¡Quiero un pastel de chocolate! ─pidió con ojos anhelantes

─Pero si yo no─

─ ¡Draco Malfoy! Después de cómo me has tratado merezco un enorme pastel de chocolate.

─ ¿Yo que hice? ─dijo más confundido que nunca

─ ¡Quiero mi pastel! ─exigió manoteando contra la cama en un claro berrinche infantil─ ¡Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero!

El joven rodo los ojos─ Dame una razón para acceder a tu capricho

─ ¡Harry Potter!

─ ¿Qué?

En ese momento cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras le señalaba con el dedo su mochila en el suelo. Malfoy movido por la curiosidad se aproximó a la mochila y abriéndola de un solo movimiento no cabía en su asombro al ver en su interior. Sonrió incrédulo y tomó la prenda en sus manos; desplegándose hasta el suelo. La miró esperando una explicación pero ella seguía sin verle.

El joven mago puso la capa sobre su espalda y confirmó sus sospechas: era una capa invisible. Y creía saber a quién le pertenecía.

─ ¿Se la robaste a Potter? ─preguntó al límite de la estupefacción. Ella asintió.

─ ¡Se la robaste a Potter! ─soltó una risa─ Sabía que estabas loca por el cara rajada pero esto es… ¿Y qué planeas hacer? ¿Lo vas a espiar en los baños? ¿Lo vas a secuestrar? ¿Lo vas a torturar? ¿Te puedo ayudar? ─pregunto ansioso, con miles de ideas en su mente.

─ ¡Claro que no! ─dijo ofendida, lanzándole una almohada a la cabeza─ ¡Solo quería llamar su atención y…y ahora no sé qué hacer!

─Insisto si quieres torturarlo hasta el amanecer ,yo te ayudo

Le lanzó otra almohada que logró esquivar─¡Lo quiero, lo quiero! ¡Draco, ve por el!

─ ¿Al pastel o a Potter?

─ ¡Los dos! ─manoteó con terquedad

El negó con la cabeza─ Daphne, querida, no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

─ ¡Pues yo sí! ─se levantó decidida, sintiendo los cólicos desaparecer poco a poco, gracias a una poción que tomó con anterioridad.

Se metió al baño y tras unos minutos reapareció con una mejor apariencia. Con decisión en la mirada le arrebató la capa de invisibilidad al chico y con un hábil movimiento ambos quedaron cubiertos bajo la prenda.

─ ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

─"Estamos haciendo" Draco…tú vas conmigo

─ ¡Ah no! ¡No, no, no, no y no! ¡Yo no voy a ningún lado!

0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Minutos después ambos estudiantes deambulaban por los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Daphne con el corazón en la mano, con nervios y entusiasmo a partes iguales avanzaba con pasos sigilosos y su acompañante caminaba a regañadientes, con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza cada cierto rato. Le había convencido de acompañarla con la promesa de espiar a Granger y burlarse de su horrible cabello, aunque sabía perfectamente que los sentimientos de Malfoy hacia Granger eran iguales o más intensos a los que ella sentía por Potter.

─ ¿Ya llegamos? ─preguntó con impaciencia

─No

─ ¿Ya llegamos?

─No

─ ¿Ya llegamos?

─ ¡No y cállate!

─ ¿Ya llegamos? ─preguntó por enésima vez, disfrutando de hacerla enojar.

─ ¡No! ¡Y si no te callas no verás a Granger!

─ ¡A Granger! ─bufó─¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero ver a esa cabezona?

─ ¡oh no lose! ¡Tal vez porque es la razón de que estés aquí!

─ ¡Claro que no! ─negó y con alivio se dio cuenta que la oscuridad ocultaba el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Permaneció callado por un rato más hasta que doblando en una esquina unos pasos acercándose los hizo entrar en alerta.

─Alguien viene…shhhh

─No me hagas Sshh… ¡no soy idiota!

─Sshh─ le calló colocando su mano en la boca del chico.

Mirando a la expectativa y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora debido a la adrenalina del momento, poco a poco la figura del extraño salía a la luz. Y para su sorpresa se trataba de Harry Potter blandiendo su varita encendida por el hechizo "Lumus", buscando algo que sus ojos no podían ver. De pronto la luz se posó sobre sus rostros, tan de cerca que les lastimaba los ojos. Y lo siguiente que los hizo pegarse más a la pared fue el brazo del joven aproximándose a ellos, antes de pronunciar sus nombres con incredulidad.

─ ¿Malfoy? ¿Greengrass? ─preguntó al momento de retirar la capa.

Daphne no había visto visión más hermosa que en aquella ocasión. La tenue luz que iluminaba el rostro del elegido hacia resplandecer sus ojos verdes como nunca, pese a la mueca de asombro plasmada en su cara. Y en sus manos posaba un curioso pergamino con muchos nombres y figuras en constante movimiento. Sin embargo el chico lo apartó de su vista al guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

─Estoy esperando una explicación─ exigió sin bajar su varita

Malfoy apartó con brusquedad la mano de la chica y se cruzó de brazos observándola jugar con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

─ ¿Por qué robaste mi capa? ─miró a la chica y al ver que esta no contestaba se dirigió a el─ ¿Tú se lo pediste, cierto? ¿La obligaste?

El aludido rodó los ojos─¡Todo yo! ¡Todo yo! ¡Yo no le pedí nada!

─Gracias─ dijo entre dientes, viéndose descubierta.

─De nada─ respondió con burla, recibiendo un codazo como respuesta.

El elegido los miraba de hito en hito sin saber a quién apuntarle y poco a poco la fue bajando al darse cuenta que la discusión entre ellos iba para largo, pues no dejaban de echarse la culpa ,el uno al otro.

─ ¡Ya basta!¡Cállense los dos! ─al instante ambos se detuvieron en su parloteo.

─Bien, lo acepto ─hablo la joven ─fui yo…este ─lo señaló─ no tuvo nada que ver.

─ ¿Te refieres a mí? ─dijo indignado ─Yo tengo nombre…Soy Draco Mal─

─Si, si ya lo sabemos─ le cortó Harry─¿Por qué lo hiciste? ─dirigiéndose a ella.

─Pues, bueno…mmm

─Por pastel─ respondió el chico en su lugar.

─ ¿Pastel?

─ ¡Una locura ¿no?! ─resopló─ es una caprichosa que quiere comer pastel como si no hubiese un mañana y claro como el "Gran Potter" se pasea por el castillo con la capa bajo el brazo, es fácil quitártela…incluso para ella.

─ ¿Es…es cierto eso? ─ella asintió, poniendo unos ojos de cachorrito desamparado que muchas veces le habría librado de algún castigo─ Disculpa, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué simplemente no pediste un pastel? ¿Porque complicarlo todo?

Daphne sonrió nerviosa ya que le era difícil pensar en una excusa convincente sin dejar de ver esos brillantes ojos de esmeralda tan de cerca y nuevamente su amigo tomó la palabra ─"Esta en sus días" ─dijo entre comillas─ si entiendes ¿no?

─ ¡Cállate, pedazo de idiota! ─reclamó con las mejillas encendidas.

─Pero es la verdad─ dijo inocente─ ¡debiste verla Potter! La sangre le escurría por─

─ ¡Que te calles! ─dijo agarrándolo a manotazos

─ ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ─dijo entre risas

El joven Harry se sonrojó hasta las orejas tratando de apartar la sangre de sus pensamientos.

─ ¡Largo! ¡Largo de aquí! ─le corrió a golpes

─ ¡De nada! ─le escuchó decir a lo lejos seguido de una carcajada.

Con vergüenza regreso la mirada hacia Harry, encontrándose ambos sin saber que decir. Ella apoyaba un pie para después apoyarse en otro de una manera tan inocente que vagamente le recordaba a su amiga Luna. Finalmente le sonrió de manera amistosa, púes no tenía nada en su contra; incluso recordó haberla visto en los entrenamientos de "El ejército de Dumbledore" hace algunos años atrás. Y pensando que después de todo, el sueño le había abandonado tras una discusión con su ahora ex novia Ginevra; un pedazo de pastel no le caería nada mal. Le ofreció su brazo con galantería y ella con una sonrisa mal disimulada lo acepto.

Draco desde la distancia los miraba alejarse por el pasillo y pensaba─" ¿Un Gryffindor y una slytherin juntos? ¿Podría funcionar?...Tal vez sería interesante ─torció la boca ante eso.

Los siguió hasta que llegaron a las cocinas y pidieron amablemente a uno de los elfos un pastel de chocolate y un vaso con leche caliente para acompañar.

─ ¡Amo el chocolate! ─expreso entusiasmada ─contagiando al chico─ y sobre todo con unas deliciosas…

─ ¡Fresas! ─dijeron al unisonó, sorprendiéndose y riendo como grandes amigos.

Malfoy bostezó de aburrimiento al ver tal despliegue de miel y alegría y pensó que podía mejorar el ambiente. Con un movimiento de varita y una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro hizo caer un enorme pastel sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes que degustaban su postre.

─ ¡Malfoy! ─gritaron al mismo tiempo, al ver un borrón rubio que salía corriendo por los pasillos.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

N/A: ¡Hola!

Cómo pueden ver, tengo que meter dramione hasta en la sopa, de lo contrario no soy feliz.

Gracias por leer.

¡Reto finalizado!

Publicado: 16 diciembre 2018


End file.
